When You Wish Upon a Star
by KaraStephenson
Summary: A/U: What if Emma was never the savior? What if the Savior was Killian Jones? This is a retelling of Once except instead of Emma, it's Killian. Some plot lines are the same, but some have been changed to fit with Killian. Captain Swan! Snowing!


**A/N: **Hi world! I had this idea for awhile, some of the idea I got from a post on tumblr so thanks to you ^-^ ! This is my third fanfic and second Captain Swan fic. I know the other isn't completed, but I really felt the inspiration to write this one too! I hope you like it! It is a retelling of Once but instead of Emma it's Killian. There will be plot lines from the show, but this is also a/u. While yes this is a retelling...don't worry there'll be Captain Swan! But, bear with me, the curse has to get broken before Killian meets Emma :P Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Once sadly...only my ideas!

* * *

**When You Wish Upon a Star**

© KaraStephenson 2013

* * *

** Prologue: Happy Birthday**

Today was the day, his birthday, typically a day of celebration. Killian, on the other hand, sat alone in his apartment, silence his only companion. Not even a trip to the local pub could drown away his feelings of disgust for the day.

Fuck birthdays

It was the day he had been abandoned, given away, unwanted. Foster care after foster care he became a lost boy. Everyday he wondered whom his parents were until he couldn't stand the thought of the people who left him unloved.

Screw parents

Killian unglued himself from his chair and stepped outside his balcony. Something about the night sky drew his eyes like a magnet. In the hushed darkness, with a slight tilt of his head, revealed a diamond mine, a field of fireflies, an ocean of stars. The twinkling lights created figures, creatures, and entities, as ancient as the Greeks Gods themselves. His eyes searched and swam in the celestial sea above, a sea of treasure. Jewels danced in harmony; a silent, mysterious, hour of darkness. The brightest jewel always caught his attention, second star to the right. Taking in the night sky, he closed his eyes.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The man opened his eyes, with a confused expression. "Who the bloody hell is here at nearly midnight?" He creaked his door open coming face to face with a beautiful young women.

"Are you Killian? Killian Jones?" The women gave a shy grin.

"Depends why you're curious," he smirked.

"I'm your daughter," she shyly smiled.

There was a moment of silence. The lady seemed to take an interest with the ground, seeming to avoid any reaction from him.

Killian, didn't move. He must have heard wrong. There was no way he could have a child. Somehow, he managed to choke out a word, "wha—what?"

"I know it's hard to believe. But, you had relations with a women when you were eighteen and well." She pointed to herself.

He ran his hand through his hair. "You've got to be bloody kidding me?"

She released a nervous chuckle. "I'm not. I know my age and your age wouldn't match up, but that's because your not actually twenty eight are you?"

He must have been dreaming, or extremely drunk. Wait. He only had two beers. He let his nails dig into his skin. Not a dream.

"Can I come in and explain?" She looked at him with eyes of desperation.

He motioned her entrance, partially because he wanted to hear her deranged story. What better did he have to do on a Thursday night? "Enlighten me."

"Well, you should actually be around 40. When you were eighteen you left your foster home. You tried to live on your own but it was very difficult. One day you met a beautiful young pirate, who offered you a place for lost boys. She took you to a place were you don't age and could live out your magic fantasies—"

"Whoa, whoa, I think you're confused. You're not making any sense." He thought this young woman must have been insane. He had wished for someone to come and make him forget about the hateful day. Maybe, he should have been more specific with his yearning.

"You were unconvinced of magic, but she made you believe. You started to fancy her and well _that_ happened. Now, the young lady one day discovered a secret, which made her realize her mistake, she had taken you away from your land. She needed to bring you back for the next events to occur. So, she sent you back and erased your memories. A year later she had me and left Neverland to raise me. When I was old enough she sent me to the real world. Today's your twenty eighth birthday not counting the years you spent in Neverland." She finished, a look of hope in her eyes that he'd understand.

Killian, still couldn't believe he was awake. Everything sounded like gibberish. _See, this is what you get for being curious and letting her in…Great job, Killian. _"I need another beer." Quickly, he grabbed a chilled bottle and popped the top.

The women stood somewhat impatiently. She continued to look at Killian, her eyes pleading for a response.

He sighed, "Look, I think you must be tired or maybe you had too much to drink. I can call you a cab?"

She shook her head, "Please, please you have to understand. I know it sounds crazy—"

A chuckle escaped his lips, "That's one way to put it." He took another swig of beer; this lady was sure persistent.

"You need to go to Storybrooke, Maine. The town is in trouble and has been waiting for you. I'm not lying; my mother used the last of her magic to send me here. I know this is a lot to take in, but you've got to believe me." She took out an envelope, carefully setting it on his counter. "Here's a plane ticket and the address. Go to Granny's Inn and ask for Wendy," she turned to the door. "Just think about it. You're more important than you think and they need your help. I know this was abrupt and crazy and too much to take in at once, but you've got to trust me."

Killian could hear her desperation echoing with every word. Her worry didn't make sense with what she was saying. Everything she said sounded like a fairytale, made up, not real. He would remember if he had met a pirate, let alone had a kid. "I, I can't. I've got work. If I miss another day, my boss will have my head."

The brunette's eyes dropped and Killian felt a tinge of regret. "I thought you'd be different," she looked at her watch, "I've got to go. My plane leaves in an hour. Sorry for taking up your time. Happy birthday."

"Wait—" Hook caught the girl by the arm. "What was her name, the women I 'supposedly' had an romantic affair with? Your mum?"

She turned to face him with the tiniest smile. "Her name's Emma. Emma Swan."

* * *

**E/N:** So this was a prologue/trial chapter to see what you guys think. Interested? Love to hear your thoughts! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
